Sibling
by cloloveswah
Summary: 2 years after the finale and life is going smoothly for Danny, or is it?
1. Introductions

**Sibling**

_Set 2 years after the finale. Everything seems to be going perfectly for Danny Trevanion. His wife, Alice is heavily pregnant again, and everyone in his family seem happy. Is their tranquil haven about to be blown apart?_

"I wish I didn't have to leave you." Danny whispered, his hands either side of his wife's protruding stomach. They were currently stood outside their animal hospital, trying to delay the inevitable chores the day would bring.

"You'll see me tonight." Alice promised, kissing his soft lips tenderly. "Go, you don't want to be late for your first call out."

With those instructions, he gave her one last, lingering kiss before walking off and climbing into his Jeep. He waved goodbye before rushing off, leaving nothing but a trail of dust, unsettled from it's usual rest. The animal hospital was busier than ever before, and with Alice heavily pregnant once again, he found himself working increasingly alone. Of course, their daughter, Rosie worked there too, but as one of them took on call outs, the other took on the surgery and today, it was Rosie's turn to take charge of the surgery.

"Alice, dear! You really must take it easy!"

Alice turned to see Caroline rushing towards her, gushing over her like a mother hen. Despite her good intentions, she was succeeding in driving Alice insane, and Nomsa wasn't helping as she insisted on giving Alice double portions at every meal time - scolding her if she dared to leave even a mouthful.

"Caroline, I'm fine. I was just waving Danny off..." Alice began but was cut off by Caroline who was escorting her gently towards the house.

"Alice, you need your rest." Caroline insisted as Alice rolled her eyes. This was the last time she was having a baby - she couldn't handle the cotton wool wrapped around her!

"I'll go for a nap after I've taken the kids to school." Alice conceded walking up the stairs to Leopards Den.

"Liv is taking them on her way to University." Caroline smiled.

Alice sighed, giving up on arguing as he entered the kitchen. She smiled as Bobby wandered up to her, his lunch box in his hand and his tie hanging limply around his neck. She bent down slowly, and began to straighten out his tie.

"I don't like school." Bobby declared, "I want to stay and look after you."

Oh god, not her son as well! "I'll be fine Bobby." Alice smiled, kissing his forehead, "Be a good boy."

"I'm always a good boy!" He grinned proudly, puffing out his chest. Alice laughed, standing up gingerly before ruffling his hair.

"Mum, will you sign this please?" Charlotte asked, walking through with a crumpled up, make up stained letter. "It's for the trip to Cape Town."

"You could have kept the letter in better condition." Alice sighed, signing it quickly, "How much do you need for the deposit?"

"Danny gave me that. It was fifty rand..."

Alice nodded with a slight smile; trust Danny to be on top of everything. After adding her scrawl to the bottom of the paper, she handed the letter back, watching as her daughter galloped off in another direction.

"Charlie, Bobby, we're going!" Liv called. She had decided to train as a teacher; and this week she was on placement. "Guys!" She called impatiently, eager not to be late.

"Ok!" Charlotte whined, "Bye Mum!"

"Bye!" Bobby shouted before all three left, Liv nagging them as they went along.

Alice stretched tiredly and stood up - maybe an quick nap would be a good idea.

(x)

Alice's deep sleep was only interrupted by a rather over-excited, Bobby re-entering the house. What Alice had intended to be a nap had turned into a six hour sleep; she checked the time and noticed her son was back early before remembering his school always shut early on a Wednesday.

"Mum! Someone's here!" He shouted, entering the room, his tie hanging limply around his neck. Alice was struck at that moment by how quickly her son had grown - was growing. She sat up, stretching.

"I'm coming." Alice told him, groaning slightly as she stood up, before straightening out her appearance in the mirror. She wondered who on Earth could possibly require her attention - after all, Rosie was down in the hospital and Nomsa was always around.

Upon walking out of the house, she noted a tall, blonde woman, probably around her own age. She was slim, with a kind hearted expression. She smiled as she noticed Alice, walking forward with confidence.

"Alice Trevanion... how can I help you?" Alice asked, offering her hand, which the woman took slowly but surely.

"Trevanion?" The woman asked, "I'm glad I've found the right place." Alice remained mute, waiting for her to continue, "I'm Louise."

"Pleased to meet you." Alice smiled.

"Do you know Daniel then?" Louise asked before Alice could say another word.

"Danny's my husband." Alice replied, "Listen, I don't mean to be rude but who are you? Why do you want Danny?"

"Louise... Trevanion. Danny's my half brother." The woman supplied, her expression coy. "I only just found out about him..."

Alice stood for a moment, unsure of what to say. She wondered whether to query further but decided against it.

"Plus my father is buried here." Louise expanded, "I wasn't that close to him by the end..."

"Robert?" Alice asked, sighing as the woman nodded, "Listen, I... I'm not sure how Danny will react, but you're welcome to wait for him to return. He should be here with the next hour or two. I'll get Nomsa to get you something to eat."

"Thanks." She replied, "So, how far gone are you?"

"Seven and a half months." Alice replied, "And this one isn't half as much bother as this one was." She laughed, ruffling Bobby's hair.

"Do you and Danny have a lot of children?"

"Between us, yeh." Alice smiled, "This is our second child together. Bobby here, was our first."

"Mum, can I go play with the lion cubs?" Bobby nagged, tugging her hand, "This is boring."

Alice shot an apologetic look at Louise, before looking at her son. "No, Rosie's working. Go do your homework."

"That's even more boring." Bobby sighed dramatically.

"Well, how's this... if you do your homework, you can play with my lion cubs later on this evening when Dad gets home." Alice bargained, "Although don't go nagging your Dad right away... let him get in, and settle down."

"Fine." Bobby huffed, walking off to his room.

"Just like his father." Alice murmured as she watched him walk away. She glanced at the woman beside her, and noticed the hurt expression cast upon her face and the same green eyes as her Husband's fill slightly. "Let's get you some tea." Alice smiled, willing her Husband to get back quickly.

(x)

Two hours and later and Alice was stood outside, awaiting her Husband. He'd radioed her ten minutes ago to say he'd be ten minutes, and so after making her excuses, she'd left Louise in the more than capable hands of Nomsa and Caroline. Alice wasn't entirely sure what to make of her - she seemed genuine enough, but as with anything concerning her Husband, Alice felt a natural protection towards him, and didn't want to see him hurt. She wondered what his reaction would be like - especially when he found out who her Mother was.

Her musings were broken by the Jeep carrying her Husband approaching. She smiled, pushing herself off the Veranda pillar she was leaning on, and walking steadily to meet him. He grinned widely upon seeing her, jumping out of the Jeep enthusiastically, despite his tiredness.

"Good evening Mrs Trevanion." Danny crooned, wrapping his arms around her.

"Good evening Daniel Trevanion." Alice replied, wrapping her arms back around him, responding whole-heartedly as he leant down and kissed her with an undoubted passion.

"How's your day been?" He asked as she pulled away, kissing her once more.

"Eventful." She sighed with preamble. "Danny..."

"Alice?" He asked urgently, understanding her tone.

"I didn't know what to do so I kinda just off laid her onto Nomsa..." Alice began.

"Who?" Danny frowned.

"Louise... Trevanion - you're half sister, or so she says." Alice told him, taking his hands in both of hers. She squeezed them gently, trying to rid him of the tension.

"I don't have one?" Danny asked confused.

"Maybe you do... You didn't speak to your Dad for years Danny." Alice shrugged, "Look, I know this is huge Danny..."

"Another lie!" He fumed, "Alice, how can one man hurt me so much?"

"At least you made your peace with him..." Alice shrugged.

"Sorry." He whispered, knowing the guilt that coursed through Alice every day about her own father. "What is she like?"

"Seems nice enough." Alice shrugged, "Look, Danny... whatever you decide I'm going to be by your side, and no matter what, you've got me, the kids, and this family. Don't hide away..." She whispered, running a hand down his cheek, "Now come on, let's face her together."

"I love you." Danny murmured, as she led him up the veranda stairs.

"I love you too." Alice replied, smiling comfortingly at her Husband.

Louise, who had been watching the display outside with interest, stood up as the tall man who she assumed was her brother, walked through hand in hand with his wife. She sighed, he looked so normal.

"Louise?" Danny asked her, offering his hand, "Danny."

"Pleased to meet you." She smiled. "I hope you don't mind..."

"It's fine." He replied. "So, you're my half sister?"

"Yes, Robert, he was my Dad." She replied, "I only found out about you a few days ago, from my Mum. I wanted to get to know you so I got the first plane out and well..." She shrugged.

"Dad and I didn't get along... please don't expect to great a thing from me." Danny told her.

"I hated him." Louise sighed, "We didn't get along."

Danny raised an eyebrow obviously surprised.

"Right..."

"My Mum always said he was a stubborn man... although they had the classic love story." She sighed, "She was his nurse and he was the Doctor..."

Alice saw the change in her Husband almost immediately and closed her eyes for a few moments, wishing she could take away his pain. He missed his Mum, always had, and probably always would - he'd spoken numerous times about how he wished Alice could have met her, how she'd have been, how much she wanted to be a Grandma.

"You're mother was Dianne Brooks?" Danny asked, his tone completely different.

"Yes." Louise replied unsure.

"I'm can't-" Danny began but stopped, walking out and towards the animal hospital.

Alice glanced at him, before glancing at the woman, an expression of hurt etched across her face. "I'm sorry... it's just hard for him... I'm sorry." Alice repeated, nodding at Caroline who began to comfort the other woman, as Alice moved as quickly as she could to catch up with her Husband. "Danny!" She called.

She caught up with him just as he entered the hospital office, throwing the pen holder at the wall to unleash his anger, before his shoulders slumped and his composure failed him. He collapsed into his wife, as she pulled him into her arms, comforting him as he sobbed quietly.

Rosie concerned, glanced over but Alice waved her hand, indicating to leave it. The last thing he needed now was his daughter seeing him like this. Rosie nodded, walking into the indoor pen, making a start on mucking it out.

"She broke my Mum..." He cried, "Alice, I can't... I can't!" He repeated.

"Shush, Danny, I know honey, I know, it's ok." Alice murmured, "But she didn't break your Mum."

"Her Mum broke my Mum... she was the reason it all went wrong. They killed her!" He spat.

"Robert and Dianne did the damage sweetheart, not Louise. Look, I know it's hard, and no one is going to force you to have a relationship with her, but don't blame her Danny, she didn't ask to be born." Alice whispered.

"I see her..." Danny whispered, tone pained, "I see her and all I feel is anger and hate. I don't want to see Dianne, but I do!"

"Look at me." Alice demanded, placing her hands either side of his face. "You are a good man Daniel Trevanion, and no one would blame you if this is too hard."

"I want to try Alice." Danny croaked, "How do I do it?"

Alice sighed as he rested his forehead upon hers, when an idea struck her. She pulled her mother's necklace out from underneath her shirt, slipping it over her head and placed it around her Husband's neck.

"Last time you needed luck, my Mum helped you." Alice murmured, her voice scratchy, "Maybe she can help you be strong again."

Danny gripped the locket in his hand, smiling down at his wife, before leaning forward and kissing her, pulling her into a tight hug. "You're my strength." He whispered.

"I'm always here." Alice murmured, "Now... come on." She smiled, wiping his eyes gently, "Go and be the big brother I know you can be."

Danny nodded, tucking the necklace into his T-Shirt, before walking off, hand in hand with his wife. With her, he felt indestructible.

Louise stood as they re-entered.

"Sorry..." Danny smiled, "Now, how about we start again. Danny Trevanion, pleased to meet you."

**A/N - A bit of Danice fluff. Not checked it so excuse mistakes. **

**I intended this as a oneshot, but if people want me to write another chapter I will do so :)**

**x**


	2. Meeting the Family

After the initial meeting, Danny had remained true to his word and spent time every evening with Louise, getting to know despite his own pain. It hurt, truly hurt, to look at such a carbon copy of the woman who stole not only his father, but his mother's heart, but he knew he needed to do it, for his own sake and for that of Louise's. They talked about many things, from their childhoods right through to their present day commitments. It turned out Louise was a solicitor, and despite a failed marriage, had no children.

However, after three days of private meetings, Danny had decided the time had arrived for him to formally introduce his half sister to the remainder of the family. She'd been staying on their land, and was known to Caroline, Nomsa and of course Alice, but in regards to the children, Danny had kept them well protected, obviously sheltering them from any damage that could be caused by such a delicate relationship.

"So, you have five children, expecting your sixth?" Louise asked as she walked alongside her tall brother, walking quickly to try and keep up with his long legs.

"Yeh that's right."

"But they aren't all yours..." She murmured, recovering as she realised her statement sounded derogatory, "Biologically I mean..."

"Not biologically no." Danny sighed, "Evan and Olivia are my step children from my previous marriage and Charlotte is Alice's daughter. Rosie is my daughter from my first marriage and Bobby is, as you know, mine and Alice's little boy."

"Wow, that's gonna take some remembering." She laughed, slightly nervous at meeting his family. "So, do you know what gender-"

"Another girl, god help me." Danny chuckled, totally in jest, before Louise could finish her sentence. "Alice is over the moon though... I can almost see our baby girl now." He murmured, losing himself slightly, "A picture of her mother."

"I envy you." Louise smiled shyly as they approached Leopards Den. "Nice house, nice business, beautiful family."

"It's not been plain sailing." Danny admitted, "but hey, you'll find your happy ending."

Louise smiled slightly, nodding at the reassurance. She'd grown increasingly close to Danny and couldn't help but relish in the knowledge of an older brother. It was something she'd always desired more than anything - a sibling, to share adventures and mischief, and now she had one, it all seemed a little surreal.

As they entered his home, she felt a warmth surround her - the type of warmth that could only ever be present in a family home. She felt a glow surround her as she stepped over one of Bobby's toys and an intense want filled her as she walked through the beautifully scented kitchen.

"I think they're in the lounge." Danny smiled, leading the way.

He paused at the doorway a moment, watching his family interact with one another. Alice was sat on one of the sofa's, Charlotte beside her, both laughing at Bobby as he danced to his latest 'favourite song'. Liv was on the other side of Alice, reading a magazine and pointing out select articles every now and then, frequently interrupted by Rosie who also wanted to be involved in the action, reaching over Dylan to steal the magazine. Finally, there were Caroline and Nomsa, watching them all with wise, aged eyes. He sighed, before clearing his throat and entering.

"Hey." Alice smiled, her eyes lighting up as he entered.

"Hey." Danny replied softly walking fully into the room, Louise behind him, slightly nervous. "As most of you know, Louise has been staying with us, cos, well, she's my half sister." He fumbled, trying to get his words out. "Anyway, I thought it would be nice for you all to meet her, and for her to meet you properly so..."

"Dad, just get on with it." Rosie laughed, "No wonder he was so crap on that TV thing." She murmured to Alice.

"Mr Media... more like Mr Disaster." Alice chuckled.

"I was not that bad; well a bit bad but not that bad!" He argued crossing his arms.

"No comment honey." Alice replied sweetly.

Danny smirked at the endearment before clearing his throat, demanding silence unspoken.

"Louise, this is Rosie, my oldest daughter and her Husband, Dylan." He smiled, beginning with his eldest daughter who stood up and shook Louise's hand, followed by Dylan who copied his wife's actions, "Liv." He smiled, as Liv stood and shook hands with the older woman, "Charlotte." He introduced, smiling at his adoptive daughter encouragingly as she stood up and offered a coy handshake. "Bobby..." He laughed, pointing out the little boy rolling a truck around the floor. "You might not get much of a greeting off him." He chuckled.

"It's lovely to meet you all." Louise offered, smiling as warmly as she could at everyone in the room, taking a seat as Danny gestured to an empty chair, before taking a seat beside his wife that Liv had vacated.

Before long, the entire family were engaged in a lively conversation, everyone but Danny, who sat quietly, observing every detail. Alice turned and placed her hand in his, squeezing it gently in reassurance.

"You ok?" She whispered, as his hand fell onto her bump.

"I'm getting there." He murmured, turning to face her properly, gazing into her eyes drawing comfort from every contour of her face. "How're you?"

"Fine." Alice promised, running her hand down his face. It was at that moment she noticed how tired he looked, "You look tired." She whispered, "Take a few days off."

"Alice." He began to protest, but she shook her head, placing a finger upon his lips.

"Take a few days off. Rosie can manage, I'll help out the best I can. You need some rest. All of this, it isn't easy for you." Alice insisted. "Please, for me?"

"You aren't helping out." Danny argued.

"I can do the admin and dispense a few prescriptions. Danny, please." Alice pleaded. Danny sighed, glancing at her before nodding slowly. He'd never been able to refuse her when she looked at him like that.

Alice simply smiled, giggling quietly as he shook his head, resting her hand on his cheek for a moment, before placing her hand over his that was still resting on her bump. Throughout the moment, Louise had watched, again with longing. She wondered if she'd ever experience that kind of love, that genuine happiness. She thought she'd found it once, long ago. She'd married a lawyer, her age, handsome and loaded. They'd shared some good times, but then... she shook her head, refusing to remember the tragedy that tore them apart.

"So, do you plan on staying here long?" Caroline asked Louise drawing her attention away from her dark musings.

"Oh, I hadn't thought about it-" Louise fumbled, it was true. She hadn't really considered the possibility of staying in Africa, she hadn't considered the possibility of being welcomed into a family - something she'd always desired.

"There's no rush." Danny reassured, his arm now wrapped around his wife.

"Aye, you're welcome here for as long as you wish to stay." Alice finished.

"Thank you." Louise smiled with a coy look, "I don't know how I'll ever repay you for all you've done for me."

"You don't need to." Danny promised.

"I'm going to head off." Liv yawned, "I've got a lecture first thing tomorrow."

"I might get off too." Rosie murmured, patting Dylan's knee, who stood up also.

"Oh, Rosie, before you go..." Alice began, standing up gingerly, before nodding her head out of the room. Rosie nodded, following her stepmother out into the hallway.

"I'd sit down Dylan." Danny chuckled, "You know what they're like."

"Is everything ok Alice?" Rosie asked as they entered the hallway.

"Would you be ok to manage the hospital on your own for a few days? I'm worried about your Dad." Alice admitted, leaning on the wall. "He's been working so hard recently, and now with everything that's going on..."

"Of course! I'll be fine." Rosie insisted, "This stuff with Louise hitting him hard?"

"Harder than he cares to admit. He's putting on a brave face again, but I can see, this is harder than he's letting on and he's tired."

"I'm glad he has you to look out for him." Rosie smiled, "What do you think of Louise?"

"I don't know. She seems genuine enough..." Alice shrugged.

"Hmm." Rosie frowned, "I just have a bad feeling about her."

"What do you mean?" Alice enquired.

"Well, you know when you and Dad were talking?" Rosie asked, as a slightly pinker Alice nodded, "She was staring at you with this weird looking on her face. It was freaky."

"You're right, that is weird. Still, let's keep an open mind, for your Dad's sake. He's set his heart on trying to make this work."

"I just don't want any crazy bitches hurting him." Rosie began but quieted as the living room door opened revealing Louise.

"Toilet run." Louise smiled before rushing off.

Rosie waited until she'd closed the door, before continuing. "I don't want him to get hurt."

"Neither do I... but we owe her a chance." Alice whispered, "Listen, I'm holding you and Dylan up, get off. I'll try get down and help you tomorrow morning."

"Alice, rest, I'll be fine. Charlie can always lend a hand." Rosie smiled.

"Thanks Rosie." Alice smiled, leaning forward and hugging Rosie the best she could, "Damn bump." Alice smirked, as they pulled away. "See you tomorrow Rosie."

Louise closed her eyes as she placed the glass beaker back down on the sink. She shouldn't have, but she'd listened through the door and an irrational fear over came her, a fear that she'd lose this family unit. She understood - her brother had people who cared for him, people who would rather die than see him hurt, but hearing them speak about her like that hurt. She wanted to prove herself, but she didn't know how. After all, trust was earned, but she needed them to trust her sooner - that way she could decide her future - for better or for worse.

**A/N - So sorry for not uploading much recently. I've been really busy with work and getting ready to go back to Uni, and I was having problems getting onto FF! **

**Fluffy again but Louise has demons, and is a lot deeper than what people think - although Rosie's maybe onto it?**


End file.
